Discord!
by 0Dorky-Tinsle-Chiks0
Summary: Warning: Rated T for some tragic themes and character death. Sasha has known the turtles for some time now. Now she needs a favor of them, but will they be willing to be brave enough to do it?


**AN: I own nothing but Sasha and the ****fic. Also, this was written on a whim, I apologize in advance for potential OOCness. It was not intentional. **

* * *

><p>Rain fell down in heavy sheets, so hard that without any lights you could barely see anything but fog and the falling drops. Lights from cars and stoplights provided just enough for Sasha to see as she strolled along the sidewalk alongside the road. Wistful thoughts and feelings swirled around her as she walked, a tote bag full of certain items thumping against her left thigh. Her other hand she had tucked into her soft hoodie pocket, which was long soaked through from the pouring rain.<p>

"Discord... I'm howlin' at the moon... and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon," she murmured the words to her favorite cryptic song that had also been swimming around in her head. _What a funny thought. Sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon... I bet the sun would feel good right now. _She thought as she walked and felt a bit sad that it was rain falling instead of a full moon. Sasha loved full moons. Or better yet, one of those moons that tilted upward like a cheshire cat smile but still illuminated brightly on the streets of the city. What were those called, quarter moons? Sasha chuckled to herself. She had a the tendency to be very particular, even when it came to the moonlighting.

"Well. Too bad," she mumbled, before continuing the song.

"Discord... what ever did we do, to make you take our world away?" she let these words seep in a little. _What ever did _**_I _**_do to make you take _**_my _**_world away? _She thought, wistful and bitter thoughts taking over for a moment. _No, no. Better not. Not anymore... _Sasha made a quick turn into an alleyway and then made her way over to a manhole with the letters 'N Y C' engraved in before lifting it up delicately, careful to be sure that she kept the grocery items in her bag away from touching the walls of the manhole or the cover, before lowering herself in and continuing her journey.

As she walked, she continued to murmur the song subconsciously. Thoughts and good memories of her life and times with her friends continue to swirl around her. She wanted to collect all the good things she had lived for in days past.

"Discord...are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back your throne? Discord..."

"Hey, who is there?" came a young raspy voice that you'd think would come from a young man, perhaps thirteen or fourteen years old. In truth, it belonged to a green skinned adolescent mutant who wore an orange bandana mask over his eyes.

"Just me Mike," Sasha called back, almost lazily.

"SASHA! Omigosh, no way dudette!" the green teen darted from out of the shadows in a tackling hug for his dear friend. Sasha chuckled good naturally at her old friend's enthusiasm. Her smile and amusement faded when she noticed twin droplets trickle from out of the corners of Mikey's blue eyes.

"Dudette... we... we thought the kraang had you! We didn't know... we thought.. I thought..." he trailed off, not even able to bring himself to say whatever he thought.

"Hey," Sasha called for his attention. His eyes obediently locked onto hers.

"Um... I'm here now... I.. can't stay long. But you have me for a while, okay?" A confused look crossed over Mikey's face as he processed her words.

"Wha-? Whaddya mean, Sash-"

"Let's... just go to the lair, okay? I have a favor I want one of you to do for me.. but first, I brought food, and I want to enjoy a nice evening together, alright?" The look of confusion did not melt from Mikey's face the way she hoped it would, but a slight smile spread onto his face at the mention of food and time together, so he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her and her tote bag (which had miraculously kept its contents even after Mikey's show of affection) and ran off in the direction of the home he shared with his brothers and father.

"Guys! Guys look! Sasha's back!" Mikey practically screamed as he ran in. Choruses of 'Sasha!' and 'You're okay!' rang out as three other slightly older green teenagers got up from areas around the lair to show some sign of affection. Most of which were hugs and pats on the back and warm looks, all of which Sasha smiled and returned jovially. However, at mentions of 'You're okay!' her face flinched, as if they had touched a sensitive nerve.

"Alright, where is Splinter?" she asked finally, referring to the humanoid rat that she had grown quite close to in all her time with her friends.

"Meditating, he doesn't want to be disturbed right now. But that's okay, once he's done you can see him," said Leo, the one wearing a blue bandana. Sasha's smile faded a bit.

"That's fine... best not to bother him..." she muttered, seemingly disheartened. She cleared her throat once before continuing.

"Look um... I have something, I want you all to do for me... I just.. uh.." four heads leaned toward her in expectancy, "But... uh, let's eat first." Sasha held up the tote bag.

"Yeeaaah! Sista, let's eat!" cheered Mikey. They made their way to a dining table before digging into the bag and drawing out its contents. Donnie, the one in purple, listed the items out loud.

"Sweet iced tea... Japanese style rice... fried shrimp, just like you to bring your favorites, eh, Sasha?" he chuckled. Sasha said nothing but nodded with a fond smile. These were her favorite things to eat; the iced tea she loved especially. In fact, it wasn't until after a meal that she enjoyed the drink because she believed the flavor deserved to stand alone.

The meal was pleasant, with spots of conversation dotting the silence, though Sasha didn't say much. To the four brothers that kept taking glances at her strange behavior, she seemed to be relishing in the taste of her food. Taking small bites and chewing thoughtfully. During the dinner, she had let her hood down so her shoulder length caramel colored hair could dry, leaving a glinting sheen to it as it's dampness shone in the lighting.

All four brothers waited until after the meal was done before Raph, the most impatient one with the red bandana, finally spoke out.

"So, what did you want us to do for you, Sasha?" he asked.

"Now, now, take it easy Raph," she chuckled, "It's not over until the tea has been drunk." She calmly poured four refills for her friends before pouring herself a cup with the very last of the tea.

"Gee, think you could drink that any slower?" Raph muttered sarcastically as she took a slow and delicate sip.

"Maybe she's dehydrated. You know drinking slow makes the body absorb it better," chipped in Donnie.

"Come on, tell us, Sasha!" whined Mikey, eager to hear of the favor she wanted them to do for her.

"Tea first. I'm not done yet."

The four brothers rolled their eyes and slugged down their own cups while Sasha deliberately took her sweet time with hers. At long last, she finally licked the last drop that trickled down and put her cup down on the table a final time.

"Alright, you're done now. Tell us what's up!" demanded Leo, who had finally lost his patience. Sasha glanced to him.

"Is Master Splinter done yet?" she asked, her voice indifferent.

"You know he takes a long time meditating," Mikey said.

"Is it so important we need him right now?" Donnie asked, already standing in a way of silently offering to retrieve him. Sasha wiped her mouth.

"No... he... I... I don't wanna bother him..." she said at last.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Raph asked, putting his feet up on the table. Sasha took a deep breath.

"First, I want you to listen... I know you all know that the Kraang got me," she said. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, we were wondering about that."

"Well, I have a bit of a story to tell you about that, so I'll tell you that first. Then the favor,

"You guys were with me up until the bots caught me and threw me in the van. Now don't interrupt, I could see from the look on your face that you were already planning a rescue mission, Donnie. Anyway, when they finally realized I wasn't one of you or April, they decided they were going to use me as an experiment.

"They took me to one of their freaky labs, kinda like the one they used to clone April that one time. There... I overheard what they were doing and what they wanted to do with me. There is this thing they have that basically lets them take over organic bodies. They link it to the mind, and then the rest is all remote control. This is a technology they've actually had for some time now.

"The Kraang, however, wasn't happy with just being able to control a body's basic movements. They wanted to do whatever they wanted. So, one of them came up with this serum that enhances the mind control technology, it is supposed to make the body do anything: grow, shrink, even change form," she paused as they all muttered some word in surprise and whispered horror.

"Before you all ask... yes. They injected me with the serum and hooked me up to the device that links to the mind. Before you say anything, hear me out.

"The serum and the mind link word hand in hand and toe to toe. Without one, the other doesn't work. While I was in there I discovered there is also a time device that measures when the body is in control of itself and when the Kraang can take over... apparently it's unhealthy for the body to be in control for extended periods of time. I think one Kraang said like the limit was three days before the link had to let go of the control. I'm not sure if the serum works completely, but the mind link for a fact, does.

"I was able to escape with that ninjitsu move Master Splinter taught me, you know, in case of emergencies. On the way out, I was able to go by that time device in the lab. I couldn't destroy it- that would have made me go brain dead. But I did put a locked on setting that they can't change...

"I set it for the maximum amount of time available, which was a few hours... I still have a bit of time left, so I decided to spend it with you guys," Sasha broke off, twisting her cup around in her hands on the table. A shocked silence fell over the room.

"You... you're in control of the Kraang?!" Leo finally choked out.

"Not yet. But soon."

"But... but... why did you come _here?_ I mean, we love seeing you and all, Sasha, but-" Sasha cut Raph off.

"Because, I need a favor," Sasha slowly reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a tiny pistol, the kind that fit into a lady's handbag. She placed it on the table and gave it a little push, letting it slide towards the center where everyone could see it.

"I thought it would be easier with that. Guys, these... what I am going through right now, are my _last _moments. That's why I brought my favorite food and shared it with you... I... I wanted to be with you one last time... Enjoy these things one last time."

"Sasha!" Leo cried sharply, "Y-you're asking-"

"For you to kill me? No. Leo... Donnie, Mikey, Raph. I'm already dying. Soon, the time will be up, and then I won't.. be _me _anymore. I'll be whatever Kraang wants me to be. There's no way to fix it. What's worse..." here, Sasha's voice broke and tears streamed down her face.

"What's worse... I will hurt someone. Kraang will make me hurt someone, and I won't know about it or feel it. They'll do whatever they want to me. And I am begging _all _of you... _please. Please, don't make me go through with that_," she whispered. At this point Raph was staring in horror at the pistol on the table, tears were threatening to spill out of Donnie's eyes, and Mikey was openly weeping. Leo was the only one who was able to keep a level of composure, and even then, he was slowly breaking.

"Wh-what about Sensei!?" wailed Mikey.

"There's nothing he can do about it, and if he were here he'd try to stop you. You know that, Mikey. Master Splinter is wise, but you know he can't let anything go like how I need you to let go of me," Sasha deadpanned. Her eyes turned to the pistol on the table.

"If you refuse... I'll do it myself. I don't want to though. I don't want to have to take it away by myself. I want all of you to be with me in this..."

"DONNIE, CAN'T YOU-" Mikey started, in flailing tears and hysterics.

"There's not enough time, Mikey. This is the _last chance._ Now please... take away what the Kraang did... End it," Sasha lifted her eyes to Leo, who had finally broke and was silently sobbing himself. Raph had turned away but Sasha could see his shoulders shaking. Leo gulped and met Sasha's eyes.

"I... I'll do it..." he whispered. Raph sniffed and Donnie made a choking noise in the back of his throat. Mikey openly bawled and made to run upstairs to his room. He never wanted to see anyone again.

"STOP MIKEY!" Sasha shouted. Mikey stopped, startled out of his despair. Sasha's eyes softened.

"I want you to be one of the last things I'm with... I want you there for the final moment." Mikey sobbed again, but obediently stayed. Leo, with trembling hand, took the pistol from the table and shakily began to raise it towards Sasha.

"Raphael. Donatello. Michelangelo. Leonardo." All four brothers in turn stared into her face. A loving smile lit up her face as she took them all in.

"I love you. I love you all."

"Yeah... you too."

"We love you, Sasha."

"S-S-SASHA! I... I love ya too, sis..."

"I.. love you Sasha."

"Thank you. These final moments have been some of the best. I love you. Goodbye." She gestured to Leonardo with open arms, as if to embrace him from the other side of the room. Leo obediently pulled the trigger, and with a muffled 'chu!' noise, a red blot suddenly made its way to her chest, and she fell against the floor, smiling.

_Discord! We won't take it anymore!_

_ So take your tyranny away!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. I do not own the song Discord- you can look it up on Youtube, it's a pretty cool song. For any who care, don't worry, I am not going through stuff or depressed or whatever. You know when you kinda have a thirst for theatre drama and you don't know what to do with it so you do make something tragic or angsty... kinda what happened here. Like I said, it was written on a whim. Only review if you please! <strong>


End file.
